


One In A Million

by bittersweetblonde



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: Izzy's excited at the prospect of a date with a sixth former she knows, but will it go to plan and is he the guy she really wants?





	One In A Million

Izzy sat in the pub, staring into the glass of coke she'd ordered while twirling the straw around. She was all on her own, everyone had been doing their own thing that day and so she had she. She'd been on a date...well it was originally meant to be a date, but it turned out to be anything but! The guy she'd gone out with was called Rob, he went to the sixth form and he had a bit of a reputation of being a player. He messed girls around and even though Izzy knew all this, she'd still agreed to go out with him when he asked her. Her reasoning for it was down to the fact that she'd known him since High School. He'd always been nice to her then and he'd suddenly shown an interest in her now...unlike someone else she knew.   
Izzy had actually been looking forward to this so called date. Rob had called her the night before, telling her what time to be ready by and that he'd be picking her up, but the rest was going to be a surprise. He had let slip that she'd be getting the 'full Robbie date treatment' though and that made her excited.  
 _"Will I need any money?" S_ he'd asked, letting her natural kindness out in already offering to pay her half for whatever it was they'd be doing.   
_"Nopes."_ He'd answered and she'd smiled to herself. Rob may have had a reputation, but it sounded like he was going to be a proper gentleman to her the following day.

How wrong and blind to it she was though. When the time came for him to pick her up, he was a no show. She'd pampered herself, put on her best clothes and even gave Rob an extra twenty minutes to turn up before she called him.  
 _"Hello?"_ He'd answered.  
 _"Are we still on for today?"_ She'd asked, her sweet nature still shining through. Any other girl would have let rip or not even bothered to call the twat at all!  
 _"Izzy."_ He'd said, realising who it was he'd answered the phone to. "Yeah we are, my Dad's had me help him clean out his shed, I'm just finishing up now." He'd told her.  
 _"Okidokes."_ She'd replied. _"I'll see you in a little while then."_ She'd added.  
 _"Yeah, you will."_ He'd told her and then the line went dead.  
She was a little confused as to why he hadn't said 'bye' or even given her an apology for running late, but she just figured that's what boys were like.  
Half an hour went by and there was still no sign of him. She'd wanted to call, but she'd already done that and she didn't want to annoy him anymore than she thought she already had done. So she'd waited and continued to wait for another half an hour before her house phone rang.  
 _"Hello?"_ She'd answered.  
 _"It's me."_ Rob's voice said. "What are you doing right now?" He'd asked.  
She'd wanted to tell him the truth, she'd wanted to say how she'd been waiting around for him for the last hour, but Izzy being Izzy, she didn't. _"Just watching tv."_ She'd told him. _"Have you finished up helping your Dad?"_ She'd then asked.  
 _"Yeah, I'm now about to leave."_ He'd replied and Izzy finally felt herself smile again.  
 _"Cool. I'll see you in a few then?"_ She'd asked, wanting to make sure he was actually coming this time.  
 _"Yeah, should be there in five minutes."_ He'd told her and once again, he hung up without a goodbye.  
Izzy just sighed and then waited patiently like she had been for the last hour.

When Rob did finally arrive, Izzy expected him to knock on the door, but no. She heard a car horn beep instead. Looking out of the window, hoping to see someone else's car and prove herself wrong, Izzy had to settle for being right. Rob's blue car was pulled up outside with the engine running.  
 _"Bad news, I can't give you the full Robbie date treatment today, turns out I'm busier than I thought I'd be, but we can just hang out for a couple of hours."_ He'd told her once she'd gotten into the car.  
 _"Yeah, that's ok."_ She'd lied. She was disappointed and also feeling a little stupid. She was expecting a trip to the cinema, bowling or even something as simple as a walk eating fish and chips!  
In the end, she got a trip to Tesco, a make out session in a lay-by and a pretty honest conversation...  
 _"So if today had gone as planned and this was a proper date, where would we be right now?"_ She'd asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
 _"In my bed probably."_ He'd replied and she didn't say anything. She just knew in her head that this reputation Rob carried around with him wasn't a reputation after all.  
 _"What do you like about me?"_ She'd then questioned, wanting to know if it was just her body he was after and not to her surprise he'd told her that he'd liked how fit she was. Izzy then expected him to ask the same question back, but Rob went down a different route...  
 _"What don't you like about me?"_ He'd asked.  
Izzy was usually the sort of girl who wouldn't have anything bad to say about anybody, but there were many things she could have said in that moment! In the end though she just went with something as lame as he'd given her before. _"I don't like your time keeping skills."_ She'd answered and then got a surprise when Rob said that he could think of a few things he didn't like about her!  
It all came out at that point and it was the reason she was now sitting in the pub on her own, staring into the coke she'd ordered while twirling the straw around.  
She'd gone home beforehand to get some money, looked at the bright coloured walls of her room and saw the cuddly toys scattered around and just sighed.  
 _'Innocent Izzy'._ She'd thought to herself. _'Ditzy, loud, hyper, stupid, innocent Izzy.'_   
Taking the loose change she'd grabbed, she then made her way to the pub, hoping Rae or one of the gang would have finished up whatever they were doing and would be there, but it looked like it was just going to be her and her drink.

She wasn't on her own for long though, Chop walked in a little while later and his eyes were instantly drawn to her sat there, but he also saw the frown on her face instead of the smile she usually wore. After ordering his drink, he made his way over to her and was surprised when he saw her jump.  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he sat down and Izzy suddenly got herself together, plastered on her smile and nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry. Was miles away." She replied, but Chop could see straight through it.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, never thinking he'd use those two words on Izzy. She was always so happy?  
"Doesn't matter. How was work?" She asked, knowing he'd been at the garage all day.  
"The usual." He answered before sipping on his pint. He noticed how she'd changed the subject and he also noticed how she'd gone back to staring at her drink. He wasn't sure how long she'd been in the pub, but her coke looked untouched and he was pretty sure it would be flat by now. He wanted her to open up to him, but he figured she didn't want to talk about it...that was until she suddenly came out with something that surprised him.  
"Am I loud?" She asked and wanting to see her smile, he decided to make a joke.  
"Not right now you're not." He laughed, but she didn't smile and he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Iz? Talk to me." He said and she let out a sigh before explaining about her date with Rob.  
"He told me how he didn't like that I was loud and hyper 24/7, but that's me, that's my personality...I'm bubbly! I don't want to be like those other girls that bitch or complain all the time, I don't like that, but then it got me thinking...am I an idiot for being the way I am? For being happy, hyper, ditzy and loud?" She asked, but before Chop had time to answer, she carried on. "And that wasn't the only thing Rob didn't like, he then came out and said he didn't like my kissing technique! Apparently I'm all mouth! Why would you tell a person that? It really hurt and then that got me thinking about..." She started, but then stopped as she realised what she was going to say.  
"Thinking about what?" Chop asked as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"It got me thinking about you and what you'd said in the past." She told him and Chop just looked confused.  
"What have I said?" He asked.  
"That kissing me was like kissing a corpse." She replied, staring up from her coke and finally looking at him.   
He felt the realisation and guilt appear on his face as soon as she'd said those words. It had been her that had kissed him when they played that stupid blindfold game, only he never knew until now!  
"Izzy..." He started, but she just shook her head as she felt the tears start to fall.  
"Don't...it's ok. I‘ll...I‘ll be back in a minute." She said before getting up and heading towards the toilets.

All Chop wanted to do at that moment was to go after her or go back to the day that they'd played that stupid game and say how he really felt about that kiss, because even though he'd said it, kissing her wasn't like kissing a corpse, it was like kissing an angel! He just hadn't said it at the time because he didn't want to sound soppy in front of his mates and he was worried about who it really was that was kissing him. In his heart, he'd hoped it had been Izzy, he'd liked her for ages, she was different to the other girls he knew, she was special...but now as he looked towards the toilets, he felt terrible, he felt like he'd taken away what made her special...just like this bastard Rob who he'd have been quite happy to punch in the face if he ever met.  
Noticing a spare bit of paper on the table next to him along with a pen and remembering what Izzy had already told him about her disaster of a 'date', Chop grabbed them and decided there was only one thing he could do right now. Hopefully it would cheer her up, put things right and also tell Izzy how he really felt about her...

Coming out from the ladies about five minutes later, Izzy walked back over to where Chop was still sat. She was surprised to still see him there after what she'd said and she couldn't believe she'd let it slip out that she'd been the one to kiss him.  
"Sorry." She said once she sat down, but Chop shook his head.  
"I think I should be the one saying that." He told her and then pushed the piece of paper her way. "Here, read this." He added and Izzy looked at him confused before reading what he'd been working on while she was in the toilets.

_**What I Like About You:** _

_You're beautiful and you don't even know it._   
_You're down to earth._   
_You're always there for everyone no matter what they've done._   
_You're always happy._   
_Your personality is like gold._   
_Your innocence._   
_Your smile._   
_Your eyes._   
_Your hair._   
_Your optimism._   
_Your big heart._   
_Your hyperness._   
_Your ditziness._   
_The way you eat your food in a certain way, leaving the best part of a meal til last._   
_The way you see the world and the good in everybody._   
_You always put others before yourself._   
_You kiss like an angel._

_**What I Love About You:** _

_You._

Izzy then looked up at Chop who just smiled at her. "There would be more, but you weren't gone long enough for me to write it all and I'm pretty sure the pen would have ran out if I'd written everything, either that or the paper..." He said and Izzy just gave a slight laugh.  
"Chop...as lovely as this is...are you sure you're not just doing it to make me feel better?" She asked and Chop shook his head.  
"I've been wanting to tell you for ages, just never thought you'd be interested in me, but I mean it Izzy, I mean fucking all of it! I don't just like you, I fucking love you! What I said about you kissing like a corpse, I only said it because I didn't wanna sound soppy. That Rob needs to get his fucking head tested and I'd be quite happy to be the one to head butt it." Chop told her and she just smiled.  
"I don't need or want Rob...to be honest I only really agreed to go out with him because he'd shown me he was interested. It was you I wanted to show the real interest, but I was only getting friendly vibes from you, I thought that was all you saw me as. I guess I hoped you'd be jealous if you knew I'd gone on a date with him...it just didn't work out as I'd planned." She admitted and Chop shrugged.  
"I don't know, me and you are sat here now on the verge of being more than mates right?" He asked and suddenly Izzy felt butterflies in her stomach, especially when she saw his head move in closer. She moved hers in too and before she knew it, they were kissing and it was a lot better than the last time, although she didn't let him know that.  
"It's like kissing a corpse!" She joked and Chop just grabbed her and started tickling her, pleased to hear her laughter back and see the smile return to her face...to his girl's face. "I love you too by the way." She told him once she'd finally stopped laughing and Chop kissed her forehead.  
"Never question or be ashamed of who you are baby cos it's what makes you special, it's what makes you you...in fact it's what makes you one in a million." He told her and she just smiled before kissing him again, happy that she'd finally got the boy she'd wanted all along.


End file.
